Tomorrow, When the War Began
by Heroeschamp
Summary: Gwen and her 23 friends decide to have a little trip to Devils Mountain. Only when they come back, their parents are gone, their pets dead, no service, and soliders are all over town. They soon find out, that Canada has been invaded and their family is either dead or captured. Now they have three options. Turn themselves in, stay in hiding for the rest of their lives, or fight.
1. Trailer

**Their world was perfect**

Geoff is seen giving Duncan a high five.

Bridgette in her bikini leaps in the pool.

Gwen to Leshawna: I needed a trip like this. Far away from mom and Arthur.

Leshawna to Gwen: I hear you girl

 **Then everything went wrong.**

No one is seen in town as they drive to Gwen's house.

Gwen runs inside, but sees no one. She runs in every room

Gwen: Mom, Arthur!

Ducan to everybody: We were only gone for three weeks.

Bridgette pulls out her phone.

Bridgette: No service.

 **While they were gone, someone took over.**

Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, and Bridgette are seen running and ducking behind cars, as solider start shooting at them.

 **Now they have one option**

Alejandro pulls out a gun.

Alejandro: This is our country and I'm going to get it back.

Heather: Well what do we do

Gwen: Fight for all the people who died.

Bridgette pulls out a gun and fires at shoulders.

Beth: I just wonder sometimes if it's worth it

Alejandro: We know these streets better than them

Duncan: Okay boys let's go to war

Gwen throws something at the guards and an explosion is seen. Sharp projectiles fly at Izzy's head.

Gwen: Izzy!

 **Duncan**

Duncan aims the gun at the soldier's head

Duncan: Move, I fuckin dare you

 **Leshawna**

Leshawna and Harold are seen running out of the clinic as it explodes

Leshawna: I've never felt more alive

 **Ezekiel**

Ezekiel fires a bow at security guard in the face. He leaps down punches a soldier in the face

 **Sierra**

Sierra takes a machine gun and aims it at a plane

Sierra:I'll do anything for Cody

 **Cody**

Cody: We have five minutes before this bomb activates

Cody starts to cry

 **Noah**

Noah: I'm a bookworm

Eva: No you're a warrior

 **Eva**

Eva slices someone's head off with a machete.

Eva: What a better day to be alive

 **Izzy**

Chris punches Izzy in the face

Izzy: I've been through worse

 **Courtney**

Courtney throws a brick through a glass window.

Courtney: For Wawanakwa!

 **Harold**

Harold: There's a traitor among us

Harold aims the gun at Izzy

Harold : Don't make me a killer Izzy

 **Geoff**

Geoff: I want to avenge the death of my family

Geoff pulls out a sword and charges at Chef who hold an axe

 **Bridgette**

Bridgette: I'm a pacifist

Alejandro: Forget all of that. Now you are a soldier.

 **Sadie and Katie**

Sadie and Katie pull out guns

Sadie and Katie: Friends till the day we die

 **Trent**

Trent: Why do we fight

Duncan aims a gun at Trent

Duncan: Do you want to die

Trent pulls out a machine gun.

Trent: Do you

 **Heather**

Gwen to Heather: You're no longer a spoiled brat Heather! We can't afford for you to be a bitch

Heather takes out a blowtorch and sets a soldier's face on fire

 **Lindsay**

Lindsay: I'm just some dumb blond

Lindsay swings an axe at a soldier's waist.

 **Tyler**

Tyler: Everything I do it's so I can make my parents proud

Gwen: Save their life, that's how you make them proud.

Tyler pours alcohol on the gasoline and watches as the building explodes.

 **Owen**

Owen: Nobody blows up my favorite restraunt and gets away with it

Owen pulls out a AK47

 **Beth**

Beth: I'm not a killer!

Chris: Too bad it would have helped you survive.

Gwen: No!

Beth pulls out a rifle.

 **Justin**

Justin: I'm more than a pretty face.

Justin seduces a female soldier, then pulls out a gun

Justin: Shall we do this the easy way, or should I shoot you

 **DJ**

DJ: What will my mama say when she finds out I killed somebody

Duncan: What will your mama say, when you're dead.

 **Alejandro**

Alejandro: If we die today, I just want to let you know it's been good fighting with you

Gwen : We won't die.

Alejandro leaps out of a helicopter

 **Gwen**

Courtney: What do we do? They already taken over Canada

Gwen: No. For us the war begins tomorrow

 **Coming next week.**

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so I will accept critism. This is just a trailer and I will publish chapter one either later this week or next week.**


	2. Get Ready For the Trip!

"Come on mom please!" Gwen begged. She followed her mother to the kitchen.

"I don't know Gwen, is it really safe for you and your friends to take a trip to Devil's Peak?" She asked.

Gwen sighed. Her friend Bridgette and her boyfriend Geoff invited her to come to their trip. It beat staying in the house all of spring break, but the hard part was convincing her mom to let her go.

"Who else is going?" Her mother asked.

"Just me, Bridge, Leshawna, Duncan, Geoff, Cody…."

"Stop right there you never said boys were going on this trip." Her mother replied.

Gwen screamed in frustration. "Please mom! You let Arthur go camping with his friends."

"He's staying in his friend Jim's backyard, I hardly call that camping. Plus he's still in town. Devils Peak is at the edge of the freaking county." Her mom said.

Gwen sat down. How was she going to convince her mom? Courtney. Courtney was the perfect child in any parent's eyes. Straight A student, confident, participated in school clubs, plus she was pretty. But she was also a major buzzkill. If Gwen told her mom Courtney was coming, then her mom would know, no inappropriate things would happen.

"Come on mom. Courtney really wanted me to come." Gwen pleaded putting on her best puppy dog face.

Her mother sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll let you go. But only because I trust Courtney and her judgement."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Gee mom, thanks." Gwen said.

XXX

Cody sat in his bedroom packing. To his left sat his friend Noah, and to his right was his friend Owen and his girlfriend Izzy, and her friend Eva.

"So Gwen said we all can come. Are you sure?" Noah asked.

Yesterday Gwen extended an invitation from Geoff, to him saying that he was invited to their camping trip on Devil's mountain. She also said that he could bring anyone he wanted.

"Of course man. You know Gwen digs me." Cody said cockily.

"She thinks of you as a pesky little brother. I hardly doubt that she gets turned on by you." Noah replied.

Noah was Indian, had brown hair and a blue collared shirt with a red sweater vest over it. Noah was probably the smartest person in all of Wawanakwa, but he was also the most hated. Mostly because of his sarcasm.

"Man I can't wait to go. Think about all the food we could be eating. Deer, rabbits, snakes. Yummy." Owen said with a grin on his face.

Owen was a human garbage disposal. He'll eat everything and anything. He had short blond hair and was built like a balloon. No one made fun of him being fat though. Mostly because of his optimist and the fact that he was so innocent. He was also known to be the life of the party.

"You'll eat anything if it has sugar on it. Remember that last time when you ate Mrs. Donnelly's wig." Noah laughed.

"I thought it was a cupcake." Owen frowned. He then put his arm around his girlfriend Izzy.

Izzy grinned like a maniac. Mainly because she was a maniac. Sometimes she generally scared Cody. Not even Duncan, the school's bad boy, wouldn't mess with her.

"Izzy is so pumped for this already started packing." Izzy said referring to herself in third person.

"This trip is going to be great, for all of us. I think this may be the last time we can all be together before we graduate." Cody said.

XXX

"I can't believe you invited Heather, Geoff." Bridgette said.

She and her boyfriend were in his van waiting for others to come.

"Babe I didn't invite her personally. I invited Tyler who invited Lindsay who invited Heather who invited Alejandro." Geoff said.

Bridgette sighed. Heather was the school's queen bee and made sure that her, Gwen, and Leshawna life was a living hell.

"Forget about Heather babe." Geoff said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He planted a kiss on her and Bridgette kissed him back. She pushed down and crawled on top of him. He bit her lip which caused her to moan.

"Am I interrupting something?" Leshawna asked.

Leshawna was African Canadian and had long black hair tied in a pony tail. She wasn't necessarily fat, but her chest and butt were the size of cannonballs.

"Hey Leshawna." Bridgette said.

"Hey girl." Leshawna said.

"Where is everybody else?" Leshawna asked.

Geoff shrugged. "I know DJ's mom is driving him here so he'll have to ride with 's running a little late, because she's bringing Courtney.

"Courtney, that girl is a major buzz kill." Leshawna moaned.

"Leshawna I got bad news, Heather's coming too." Bridgette said.

"Oh hell no! The bullimc asian bitch best stay her skinny ass home! Leshawna don't got time to deal with her drama." Leshawna ranted.

"And I don't want anything to do with you either you black cow." A voice says from behind them.

There stood Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, and Alejandro. Heather wore designer clothes and had about twenty bags of luggage. She walked up to Leshawna and jabbed her finger in her face.

"Don't start no drama, and there won't be no drama." Heather walked away.

Leshawna cursed under her breath. Bridgette got out of the van to greet the others. She held out her hand to shake.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Brooke so nice to see you. Me and Beth having been planning this trip forever!" Lindsay happily screeched.

Bridgette ignored the fact the Lindsay said her name wrong and smiled. Lindsay was known at school as the dumb blond. Beth however was her polar opposite. Beth was short with brown hair tied in a ponytail with braces and glasses. Beth was extremely intelligent unlike Lindsay.

"Hey." Tyler said.

He walked over to Bridgette and ended up tripping over his feet and falling. Bridgette sighed. Sometimes it was just sad to watch how clumsy he was.

"Hello chica. Nice to meet you." Alejandro said sexily in a spanish accent.

Bridgette blushed. "Hi Alejandro."

Soon a motorcycle pulled up. On it was Duncan. His green mowhawk stood out in the black night like a green inferno.

"Duncan my man you made it." Geoff said.

"Yeah, who would want to turn down an invitation to Devils Mountains." Duncan said.

Duncan pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. A huge smoke cloud flew from his mouth.

Soon another car pulled up. Gwen and Courtney popped out. Gwen was happy to see her friends, that was until she saw Heather in the corner.

"What is that two faced skank doing here?" Gwen asked.

Heather rolled her eyes. "If it isn't my favorite trailer park trash whore. How ya doing Gwen?" Heather said.

Bridgette stepped between the two girls.

"Okay girls let's not try to rip each other's heads off just yet." She said.

Courtney frowned when she saw Duncan.

"Who invited the ogre!" Courtney wailed.

"Who invented Ice Princess?" Duncan said.

Unlike Courtney, Duncan seemed amused by the situation.

"How ya doin babe." Duncan said.

Courtney groaned in frustration. They were polar opposites. She was proper, he was improper. She was an academic success, Duncan's parents were glad that at least Duncan was in school. She was dull, and he was wild.

Another car pulled up and in it was Trent, Sadie, Katie, Justin, Harold, Cody, Owen, Izzy, and Eva.

"The Drama Brothers are in the house!" Trent yelled.

Noah sighed. "That is the worst band name ever. Sometimes I hate being your manager."

"Hey Gwen." Trent said with a smile.

Gwen couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Trent. You look good. I mean you look good with that haircut." Trent smiled.

"Thanks, I like the teal streaks in your hair."

Geoff. "Now that everyone here let's go."

"Wait!" A female voice cries.

They all turned their heads.

"Fuck no. Not her." Gwen groaned.

Sierra Brackwell started to run towards the group. She had only one bag of luggage and a phone in her hand.

"Not Sierra. She creeps the hell out of." Cody said.

"She's insane." Eva stated.

"Of course she is. Any woman who has a crush on Cody must be insane." Noah said.

Sierra walked towards them. "Hey Sierra. I don't want to be rude, but who exactly invited you?" Bridgette asked.

"No one. So I decided to invite myself." She smiled.

"I'm already regretting going on this trip." Gwen muttered. Then she saw Trent smile at her and turned away.

"Okay I'm not completely regretting it."


	3. Partying

Chapter Two

"Welcome to Devils Mountain my friends." Geoff said.

He pointed to a crowd of trees, by those trees was a lake. Behind the lake were serious of hills that would make a great camping spot.

"This humidity is awful for my hair!" Courtney complained.

Duncan pulled her in and whispered in her ear. "Princess when I'm done with you your hair will be so messed up you won't even care." Duncan said sexily.

Courtney had to admit, she was turned on. But she had a reputation.

"Are you suggesting we have sex?!" She yelled.

"Well I wasn't implying bowling." Duncan said.

Courtney kicked him in the kiwis.

"Perv."

Heather looked around and frowned. "Where are we going to be sleeping." She asked.

Leshawna laughed. "Girl this isn't a hotel. Grab a sleeping bag and lay down. We got a late start, so we'll be sleeping first then partying in the morning.

Geoff took of his shirt showing his abs. Katie whispered into her friend Sadie's ear.

"Don't tell Bridge I said this, but Geoff is so hot." Katie said blushing.

"I know right." Sadie said laughing.

Geoff took of towards the lake. "Cannon ball!" He yelled. Bridgette laughed and took of her clothes leaving her in her bikini.

"Too bad you can't surf on a lake." She jumped in after her.

Soon other people started to hop in the lake.

"Guys! It's 11:00 pm don't jump in the water, you'll probably get pneumonia." Courtney said.

"Relax princess." Duncan said. He wrapped his arms around her and threw in the lake.

"Ogre!"She yelled.

"You know you're shouting only turns me on." Duncan laughed.

XXX

Trent was finally going to do it. He was going to ask Gwen to a date. He liked her since freshmen year, but he always thought she liked Duncan. It wasn't till a few days ago when she said he was like an annoying little brother, did he decide to do it.

"She's going to say yes Trent, be calm." Trent said.

Trent decided to get advice from Gwen's best friend Leshawna. Trent and Leshawna were on mutual terms. They only hung out because he was friends with Geoff and she was friends with Bridgette. Right now she was wearing a pink bikini while talking to Sierra.

"Sierra I told you for the last time, I don't know where the love letters are coming from." Leshawna groaned.

Sierra was frantically typing on her phone. "Come on you must know. The note in your locker said it was from your one true love." Sierra said.

"Why the hell were you looking in my locker?" Leshawna yelled.

Sierra blushed and took off.

"Hey Shawna," Trent said nervously.

Leshawna greeted him back. She thought it was weird how much he was sweating.

"You got a problem Trent.?" She asked.

"No, it's just, um, I, sorta, kinda, am nervous about the fact I'm going to ask out Gwen." He said stuttering on every word.

Leshawna got up and whooped loudly.

"Finally my girl is going to get asked out."

Leshawna paused for a minute and frowned. She wasn't sure she was happy about this. Just a couple months ago Gwen had her heart broken by him.

"Hold up. Few months ago you were all over Heather. And I've heard the rumors about all the orgies the Drama Brothers be having with their groupies." Leshawna.

Leshawna grabbed Trent by the collar. And yanked him forward.

"Listen here. If you're trying to break Gwen's heart, I will personally kill you. You don't know me like that." She hissed.

Trent gulped. "I was only with Heather, because she lied to me saying Gwen was talking about me behind my back. Heather told me she was into Duncan. And those rumors you heard were spread by Sierra, because she didn't want Cody to hang out with us." Trent explained.

"Could you let go of me?" Trent asked.

Leshawna let go of him.

"Don't worry Trent, Leshawna is going to give you some advice. I also need to go the that Asian Bitch and teach a lesson about spreading lies." She said pounding her fist.

XXX

Meanwhile while Trent and Leshawna were talking Courtney was trying her best to avoid Duncan.

She tried hiding, he found her. She tried repulsing him so he would want to leave her alone, that only turned him on. She tried verbally attacking him, that only turned him on EVEN MORE. Courtney even tried talking to Noah and Harold (the people Duncan hates most in the whole word). Duncan just pushed them out the way to flirt with him.

Finally Courtney found a way to get rid of him. Damage his ego.

"Wow Duncan, I never thought you were desperate." Courtney said grinning.

She sassily walked away from him. Moving her hips side to side. Ever since sophomore year the two have been arguing constantly. Trying to one up each other. Courtney guessed over the years that Duncan developed a crush on her.

Courtney would be lying if she didn't have some romantic feelings for him, but she couldn't possibly act on them. It would be wrong.

"And I never pegged you for a bitch, Princess." Duncan shot back.

Courtney froze in her tracks. She could handle a lot of insults. But bitch was her trigger word. She turned back at Duncan with fury in her eyes. She felt tears stream down her face.

"Fuck you Duncan!" She sobbed and ran off.

 _Eight Years ago_

 _Eight year old Courtney looked up at her mother with fearful eyes._

" _Mommy I'm sorry." She pleaded._

 _Her mother held up her dress with a large purple stain on it from Courtney's juice box. Her mother was furious._

" _You bitch! You slimey bitch! I wish i aborted you!" She yelled._

 _Courtney cried louder._

" _Mommy please don't hurt me again!" Courtney yelled as her mother slapped her in the face hard._

 _Courtney screeched like a banshee._

" _You bitch!" Her mother yelled louder._

 _Her mother grabbed a kitchen knife and aimed it at Courtney. Courtney screamed. Just then her father walked in. He saw his wife with a knife and the large slap mark on Courtney's face._

" _Get away from my daughter you psychotic bitch!"_

XXX

Courtney's mother later put in an asylum. Ever since then the word 'bitch' made her freeze up.

"I hate you Duncan." She ran off.

The other kids looked at Duncan. He shrugged nervously. What had he done wrong he thought. Bridgette leaped out the lake and chased after her.

"Courtney! Where are you running off to?" She ran faster to catch up to her.

Duncan decided to chase after her also.

XXX

Sierra held up her phone and was uploading things on her blog, when she noticed a loud boom fill the air. She looked up at the sky.

Thousands of military planes filled the sky.

"Holy shit. Looks like their planning for a war. Nah, none of that stuff happens in Canada." She went back on her phone.


	4. Somebody Help Me!

Chapter Three

The Drama Brothers and their groupies were eating some of DJ's sandwiches. Cody was extremely satisfied with his sandwich and moaned in delight.

"DJ you make the best food in the whole world. You seriously need to open up a restaurant."

"Yeah Deej, it's really good." Katie said taking a bite.

"Oh my gosh I was thinking the same thing." Sadie exclaimed.

"Me too! We are totally in unity, or whatever." Katie squealed.

Noah rolled his eyes at Katie and Sadie. "As much as I enjoy watching these two talk about how much they have in common, I think I'll get a drink." He walked over to the cooler, and was disappointed when he saw the only drinks available were all alcohol.

Another plane was heard flying above their heads. Cody looked up. "It's another military plane." Cody said.

"Strange, that's like the ninth one today." Harold complained.

"Speaking of strange things, where's Sierra and Izzy?" Noah asked.

Izzy lept from a tree and in front of Noah. "Did someone call for E-Scope?" She cheerfully asked.

"Is E-Scope the new alter ego the week? At least she better than Explosivo?" Noah said in a monotone voice.

"Is Explosivo the one that's smart?" Justin asked.

"No that's E-Scope." DJ corrected.

"No that's Branzilla." Katie corrected DJ's correction.

"Then who's the one that blew up my hair dryer?" Sadie asked.

"Explosivo." DJ said.

"And who's the personality that's crazy?" Sadie asked.

"That's just plain Izzy." Noah said.

Sierra appeared and sat right next to Cody. She snuggled up to him which creeped him out. "Oh Codykins, it's so nice for the two of us to be out here all by ourselves." She said in a sweet voice.

"You do know there are 21 other people here right?" Noah said.

"Can it Noah." Sierra said angrily, then put on a happy face for Cody.

"Isn't this romantic?" Sierra asked.

Cody shrugged nervously. "Yeah I guess."

He wasn't really sure why Sierra liked him, but Cody would never like her. She was cute, but he had a crush on someone else. Gwen, the most beautiful girl in the world. He thought of the first time he met Gwen.

XXX

Fourteen year old Cody sat in his bed reading a magazine. He was home by himself and as bored out of his mind. He tried having a snack (two big macs), he tried watching some family movies (porn), he did some homework (he got the answers online), he even studied for his test (he read two pages of the book and took a nap.)

Cody was running out of things to do. Then a loud clatter was heard. Another one. Someone was knocking on the window. He picked up his baseball bat, and walked over to the window slowly. He tried to put on his best intimidating look. He checked in the mirror and was satisfied. He walked over to the window and was shocked to see a pretty girl.

She had pale skin and long black hair with teal streaks. "Hurry let me in!" She yelled in a quiet voice. Cody followed her instructions and let her in. She quickly leaped in the window and ducked behind the wall. Several police sirens were heard.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Gwen." She held out her hand for him to shake.

He reluctantly took it. "My name's Cody."

XXX

Ever since that day when he was hiding her from the cops, Cody always loved Gwen. Unfortunately she liked Trent.

"So Codykins, why don't you and I head out to the woods. Would be romantic, wouldn't it? Just the two of us? We could have a picnic, it would be lovely." Sierra said.

"A date with your stalker, what could go wrong?" Noah said sarcastically.

"I said shut up Noah!" Sierra hissed.

Cody shrugged. "I guess so."

Maybe it was time to get over Gwen.

XXX

Heather angrily stared at Alejandro flirting with other girls. She sat in a beach chair trying to get a tan , next to her was her friend Lindsay.

"You know Hannah, you would feel a lot better if you told Albert how you felt." Lindsay felt.

Heather was so upset, that she didn't even complain about LIndsay getting her name wrong.

"I'm not upset about Alejandro, and I have NO feeling for him whatsoever." Heather said.

"Besided Alejandro hasn't attempted to form a relationship since New Year's." Heather stated.

The blond look puzzled. "Why did you guys break up in the first place."

XXX

It was Geoff's New Year's Party, and Alejandro and Heather isolated themselves from everyone else. The two lied tangled in bed and completely naked. Alejandro laughed.

"Wow Heather, I never knew you were so good in bed." He said.

Heather rolled over and kissed him. "Not as good as you, you latin devil."

They laughed. It was strange to them. They were the most hated people in school. People thought they were heartless, yet they managed to find love in each other. Two wrongs actually do make a right. Alejandro decided to make his move.

"You know Heather I really enjoy spending time with you." He said.

Heather blushed, which was something she didn't do a lot. "Thanks. You're fun yourself. I haven't had a good lay since Trent. And he decided to dump me for that loser goth girl." Heather said.

"Heather I was thinking… what if we became serious. Like boyfriend and girlfriend. Instead of just enemies with benefits." He said.

Heather laughed because she thought he was joking. "That's funny. You being in a serious relationship. Ha ha ha. You're the biggest womanizer in Canada. Like people like us could date. You're so funny Alejandro." She said giggling.

Alejandro was hurt and got out of bed. He put on his boxers and started to dress himself. Heather was confused on what was going on. They just had awesome sex and now he wanted to leave? Strange.

"Where are you going Alejandro?" She asked.

"Why do you care?" He said bitterly. He was hurt by her rejection and the fact that she laughed at him. He was the ALRJANDRO BURRMENTO, no one turns him down.

"If what we have is just a joke to you, then I'll leave. Good bye chica." He left angrily.

Heather frowned and was hurt that Alejandro walked out on her.

XXX

"The reason we broke up is irrelevant." Heather snapped.

"You know Heather, Bridgette told me he really missed you. At least that's what she told me he said after they had sex." Lindsay said dumbly.

Heather stopped. She turned towards Lindsay. "What the hell did you say?"

"That he missed you?" Lindsay said.

"No you idiot! After that!" Heather yelled.

"Oh you mean when Becky and Albert had sex." Lindsay said, accidently getting their names wrong.

Heather frowned. "Bridgette and Geoff have been dating since seventh grade, and Alejandro didn't move here until junior year… that means Bridgette cheated on Geoff." Heather said with an evil cackle.

"I guess Bree did. Don't tell Alan or Greg would be upset." Lindsay said getting their names wrong again.

Heather grinned. She had a brilliant idea.

XXX

Duncan was searching everywhere for Courtney. He looked in trees and caves, nothing. Duncan was starting to wish he didn't pick a fight with her. Duncan would never admit it but he had a crush on her. Of course he knew it would never work out. They came from two different worlds. That was one of the main reasons why all they do is insult each other.

"Courtney! Where are you!" He called out.

No answer.

"This is hopeless." He muttered.

"Courtney I swear I'll be here all night until you show yourself!" He called.

He heard sniffling. He turned over to rock and quickly went to see what was behind it. There sat a crying Courtney she looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"What do you want Duncan? Want to make fun of me some more?" She hissed.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

Courtney wiped her tears and glared at him. Duncan found it weird how her glares turned him on.

"Why do you care? Are just going to call me a bitch again?" She said.

He knew something was wrong. Courtney wasn't the type of person who got hurt easily.

"We insult each other all the time, but I've never seen you act like this." He said.

Courtney looked at him sadly. "Do you really want to hear the whole story."

He nodded.

"When I was younger my mom was diagnosed with a mental disorder. People told my father she shouldn't be around kids, but he didn't listen. He loved her to much. My mother started to go crazy. She would beat me whenever I got bad grades or made an error."

Courtney lifted up her shirt to show a large pink scar on her stomach just below her belly button.

"This is what happened when I got a B." Courtney said glumly.

It all made sense. The reason why she wanted to be so perfect, was because those beliefs were beaten into her. The reason why she got emotional when he yelled at her. Everything started to fit in place.

Courtney put her shirt back down. "Now you know my secret." She said.

"You're not the only ones with bad parents." Duncan said.

Courtney frowned at him. "I highly doubt that your backstory is sadder than mine." She said.

Duncan laughed. "How much you want to bet Princess?"

"When I was in middle school I started to become rebellious. My parents were both cops and I wanted to separate myself from them. I started to vandalize things and skip school. My parents thought I was out of control. So they told me we would go on a family trip. I fell asleep on the ride and the next thing I know I'm wearing an orange jumpsuit and in juvie." He said.

"Your own parents delivered to jail." She said surprised.

He laughed sadly. "That's not all they pulled some strings for me to get a longer sentence so that I would learn my lesson. The things that happened to me in there was...horrifying. I was mole-, forget it I can't even say it. I told my parents when I came back. They didn't care. They said I deserved to get moles-, I still can't say it, they said no son of theirs would be a delinquent and that I would understand one day. My own parents didn't even care that I was raped. That's why I put on a hard shell. I was damaged just like you." He said.

Courtney was shocked.

"Wow, adults suck." She said.

He laughed. "Do you want to know when I first noticed you?" He asked.

Courtney shrugged. She was curious, out of all the girls why did Duncan seem to be attracted to her?

"Remember back in junior year." He said.

XXX

Duncan sat in detention. He didn't remember what he was in for. Nor did he care. But he was hungry. He was in there for three hours, and he hadn't had lunch or breakfast. The door opened. A latina girl with light brown hair walked in.

Duncan her as the teacher's aid. She reached into her lunch box and handed him a piece of her sandwich. She whispered in his ear.

"I saw how long you were in here for. I figured you might be hungry." She said.

"Thank you." He quickly wolfed it down before a teacher could notice. Courtney then pulled Duncan in close and harshly whispered/yelled in his ear. "If you tell anyone I broke the rules I will skin you alive." She hissed.

"Sassy, my kind of woman." Duncan said grinning.

Courtney blushed, but quickly rolled her eyes. "Pig." She walked away.

"Mr. Homer I'm done organizing the book. Do you want any other help."

"No Courtney that will be all thank you."

Duncan watched the girl exit the room.

"I'm totally gonna have her bed by the end of this year." He said grinning to himself.

XXX

"That's when you got a crush on me? When I gave you a piece of my sandwich?" She asked.

Duncan quickly got up. "I never said I had a crush on you."

Courtney laughed. "You know Duncan if you asked me on a date properly I might just say ye-" She was cut off by a loud explosion.

About four military planes started to fall out the sky. One of them hit the ground and exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. Duncan pushed her on the ground as a nearby tree collapsed in front of them.

"Courtney run!" He yelled.

The two took off in a quick sprint. A nearby explosion went off. The impact caused the two to fly forwards. Courtney hit against the cave wall and rolled on the ground. She was unconscious. Duncan ran over to her just as another plane fell.

"Somebody help! Somebody help!"

 **Dun Dun. Suspense! For all of you who don't know the scene with Courtney and Duncan was based off the episode Basic Straining**


	5. Answer Me!

Chapter Four

Trent nervously stared at his guitar. Leshawna and him planned the perfect moment where Gwen would walk in and be swept off her feet. He could fianlly confess his love for her. He smiled and started to warm up by singing his song.

" _Gwen , when I see you it feel like I took my first breath of life…"_

XXX

Leshawna was leading Gwen down the forest to where she and Trent had planned to meet. She was so excited that Gwen and Trent would finally get together. After all this time Gwen was finally going to hook up with Trent, even if she didn't know it yet. All of a sudden a loud boom filled the sky.

"What the hell was that?"Gwen asked.

Leshawna shrugged. "Probably nothing. We should keep going." She said.

"Where are we going exactly? You never really gave any details?" Gwen asked.

Another boom filled the air.

"Just wait and see girl. It's going to be a surprise that you will absolutely love." She said.

Gwen sighed and continue walking. Another boom filled the air followed by a scream. Gwen turned around.

"Who's scream was that?" Gwen asked.

"Somebody help!" A male's voice screamed.

Gwen quickly ran towards the voices. Leshawna took after her.

"Girl where are you going?" Leshawna yelled.

Gwen ran faster to the girl. The two stopped when they saw an unconscious Courtney with a gash in her forehead and a screaming Duncan.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

Just then a military plane fell out of the sky and landed causing an explosion.

"Holy shit are those are's?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen get down!" Leshawna screamed as she pushed Gwen to the ground. Another explosion went off.

"Why the hell are planes falling out of the sky?" Duncan yelled. Courtney started stir awake.

"We have to get out of here!" Leshawna shouted.

Another explosion was heard. Gwen looked up at the sky and saw something hit another plane before falling on the ground.

"The planes aren't just falling out of the sky. Someone's shooting at them." Gwen realized.

Duncan helped Gwen and Leshawna up and picked Courtney up. Another explosion went off. Gwen turned back at the flames. Who would shoot their planes out of the sky?

The four took off in a sprint. More explosions.

"What's going on?" Gwen shouted.

XXX

Trent continued singing, just as he saw smoke fill the air.

"Where is that?"

XXX

Courtney collapsed on the ground, the smoke in the air and her conditon was making it hard for her to breathe. She started to cough violently. Duncan stopped running, and ran back towards her.

"Are you okay?" He yelled.

She was to weak to respond. Duncan couldn't leave her. Leshawna knew if they stayed any longer, they'd die from inhaling the smoke or from the explosions.

"We have to leave her!" She yelled, her booming voice seemed so quiet now.

Duncan turned back to her angrily. "How about we leave you here! Fuck you, how could you even suggest that!"

Another explosion went off. "It's her or us Duncan." She said.

XXX

Bridgette and Geoff were peacefully sitting on the beach chair making out. Something the couple did quite often. A couple feet away from them Heather was devising a evil plan. She turned to Lindsay.

"So do you know the plan?" She asked the dumb blond.

"Yes." Lindsay lied, she didn't want to upset Heather.

"Okay, three , two, one, NOW!" She yelled.

Lindsay started to walk towards Bridgette and Geoff, but got distracted by a flying bird.

"Pretty!" She yelled happily, chasing after it.

Heather cursed under her breath. Sometime she wished that her friends weren't idiotic whores.

"Plan B." She said to herself

XXX

Trent looked around. Leshawna and Gwen were supposed to be here by now. Then he heard yelling. Then an explosion.

"What's going on?"

XXX

Duncan and Leshawna kept arguing, about from what to do, Courtney was for unconscious, and Gwen felt like she was in an incinerator.

"Screw this, me and Gwen will go." Leshawna yelled.

She grabbed Gwen's arm and forcefully pulled her with her. Gwen stopped. She looked at Duncan and Courtney, her friends, well Duncan was her friend. She looked at Courtney, the girl she asked to be here. Not because they were friends, because she wanted something.

XXX

 _Two Weeks Ago_

 _Courtney was sitting in her room doing homework, as usual. A soft knock was heard on her door. She looked up from her math textbook to see who it was. There stood Gwen. She was suprised to see Gwen. They haven't hung out in years._

" _Hello Gwen, do you need something?" She asked._

 _Besides Bridgette people don't really show up to her house often, so she was shocked._

" _Yes actually I do. Me and a couple friends, are going over to Devils Mountain-" Gwen was cut off by Courtney_

" _Why? Don't you know that place is not safe?" Courtney said._

 _Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yes Courtney I know, that. That's why I am asking you, to come with us. You know to supervise." She said_

 _Courtney smiled. People didn't invite her to things often. Not even Bridgette, her friend, invited her to the party._

" _So what do you say?" Gwen_

XXX

Gwen invited her here. Not because she liked her, but because she needed something from her . If it wasn't for her, Courtney would be alive and well. She had to make up for her wrong. She ran over to Duncan and Courtney.

"What are you doing!" Leshawna yelled.

Gwen helped Duncan carry Courtney over their shoulders. The four of them would make it out there alive.

XXX

Sierra was furiously typing on her laptop, about her latest piece of gossip. Then, the page reloaded, and said NO WIFI in giant black letters.

"What the hell? Why isn't working, I bought my own internet so I should be able to use it out here." She cursed, suddenly when an explosion went off.

"What the hell?"

Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, and Courtney were seen running towards the camp.

"Run! We're under attack!" Gwen yelled.

Bridgette jumped up and looked at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

A loud boom filled the air. A large metal shard struck the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Eva shouted.

Another explosion went off. A metal shard flew and struck Bridgette in the chest. Time stopped for Geoff and Gwen. Bridgette's face went pale, and she collapsed on the ground. She screamed in pain.

Geoff ran to her. "Bridgette are you okay! Answer me dammit!"

Bridgette didn't move. Tears streamed down Geoff's face.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

 **Next Time: The group split up, one to find Trent, the other to leave Devils Mountain. But sometimes Devils won't let you say goodbye.**

 **Episode 5: Devils Don't Let You say Goodbye Part 1**


	6. Devils Don't Let You Say Goodbye Part 1

Chapter Five

"What's going on!"

"Is Bridgette okay?"

"Where are those explosions coming from?"

These questions and more were screamed by teens. Eva decided to take control, she stopped the ground and yelled.

"Everyone shut the hell up!"

All noise was killed. Nobody dared mess with Eva. Geoff was still crying over Bridgette pale body. DJ ran over to her. He pressed his head against her chest. A heartbeat. A faint heartbeat, but a heartbeat none the less.

"She's alive."

Many people sighed. People who didn't particularly care about her (Heather and Noah), put on there best solemn looks. DJ took off his shirt and tank top, revealing his muscles. Although it was the wrong time many girls were seen swooning. He handed his tanktop to Geoff.

"You'll need this to cover the bleeding." He said.

"Duncan and Alejandro come over here and hold Bridgette down."

Both boys did as they were told. Slowly DJ pulled the metal shard out. He examined the wound.

"Nothing too serious if we treat right away. She's probably unconscious from shock or pain. Keep her wound covered or she'll bleed out."

"You seem so calm with all of this." Katie said.

DJ shrugged. "I had to help my mom deliver my little brother and sister so I know a thing or two about medicine. When we graduated I was going to go to med school."

Sierra looked at her phone. "There's no service."

"So." Heather said.

"That means we can't call 911." Geoff realized. His tears started to flow like a river.

"We have a first aid kit in the van. I'll go get it real quick." DJ suggested.

"No, we need you here. You have the most medical experience. I'll go." Alejandro said.

Sadie whispered in Katie's ear. "Sexy and smart."

Katie giggled. Geoff heard this and snapped. He glared at Katie.

"What the hell are you laughing at? My girlfriend is bleeding out in my arms and you're laughing. Why are you even here? No even likes you besides Sadie." Katie stepped back hurt.

"Don't be mean to Kaite! It's not her fault Bridgette's dying." Sadie said.

Everyone stopped. None of them wanted to admit the truth. Bridgette could be dying.

"You think you're so much better than us don't you." Heather said.

Leshawna growled. "Now is not the time for your bullshit."

"But it's true. Geoff told Katie she had no friends, all because she laughed at a joke. You, Gwen, Geoff, and Bridgette think you're so much better than us because you guys have each other. Admit, you guys didn't want any of us to come. If that were me, or Noah you guys wouldn't give a damn. You're selfish and hypocrites." Heather said.

Some people stayed quiet, mainly because they knew Heather was right.

Geoff turned to her and hissed. "Bridgette is better than you. She hasn't hurt a soul. You wrecked people's lives for your own personal amusement." Geoff said.

Heather laughed. Now was time to make her move. "If Bridgette is so much better than me then why did she sleep with Alejandro."

XXX

Trent woke up in the forest surrounded by smoke. He coughed and got up. He didn't remember how he got here. He must have passed out.

"Hello!" Trent yelled.

He heard someone groan in pain.

"Hello!" Trent yelled again.

Another groan. He ran towards the noise.

"Is someone there."

Trent tripped over something and rolled to the floor. The smoke was so thick he could barely see what was left or right.

"Help me." A voice said.

XXX

"You're lying. Bridgette would never cheat on me." Geoff hissed angrily.

Heather laughed. "Apparently you don't know Bridgette very well."

Leshawna looked at Geoff guilty, unfortunately Heather noticed. "You knew Leshawna didn't you? You knew that she hooked up with Al. Isn't that why you looks so guilty." Heather said.

Leshawna growled at the Asian Queen Bee. "You always were a nosy bitch."

"Like I care." Heather said.

"Enough!" Gwen yelled.

She stepped between the two. "Bridgette's injured and Trent is missing, we can't afford to argue."

Leshawna rolled up her sleeves and stormed to Heather. "I'll stop arguing once I teach that Asian slut a lesson or two about respect."

Heather stepped back. "Get away from me, you fat cow."

It took Duncan, Owen, DJ, Tyler, Gwen, Lindsay, Beth, and Cody to hold LEshawna back.

"Who you calling fat! I am juicy in all the right places!" Leshawna fought against the people who held her back.

"Shawnie it isn't worth it. We need to find Trent." Gwen said.

Leshawna calmed down and pulled away.

XXX

Bridgette woke in her bed. Her aqua blue sheets were tightly wrapepd around her body.

"Where am I?" She asked.

She heard a laughter of a little girl in the distance. She got out of bed and started to walk around.

"Hello Bridgette." A voice said.

There stood Alejandro, he wore a red suit and had a golden cane. He looked like he just came back from shopping.

"Hello Bridgette." He said in a seductive voice.

Bridgette took a step back. Alejandro took a step forward.

"This has to be a dream." She said.

"Chica if it was, it wouldn't matter anyway. We're here now aren't we." He sat on her bed.

Bridgette tried to open the door, but it was locked. She turned back to Alejandro.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I am apart of you. Your subconscious. After you were attacked, I was brought here."

"Attacked?" Then Bridgette felt an immense pain in her stomach.

XXX

Alejandro picked up the first aid kit from the van and was walking to the camp, when someone pushed him to the ground. His attacker pinned him to the ground. They started to punch him with amazing speed and accuracy.

Alejandro caught a glimpse of blond hair and saw a cowboy hat go flying. Geoff. Why would Geoff attack him? Alejandro used all his strength to kick Geoff off. Geoff stumbled backwards and fell. Alejandro leaped up and glared at the blond boy.

"Did you have too much to drink mi amigo?" Alejandro asked.

Geoff glared. "Don't 'amigo' me you bastard. I found out about you sleeping with my girlfriend!" Geoff yelled.

Alejandro grinned. He was wondering when his secret would spill.

"Well amigo, it is true. I did quite enjoy your blond girlfriend. She was muy fabuloso in bed. In fact we were together for about a year."

Geoff yelled and swung his fist. Alejandro grabbed his arm and frowned at Geoff. He didn't seem angry, he just looked like a teacher discipline a little kid.

"I'd advise against that chico." Alejandro said.

"Why?"

"Because I'd kill you." Alejandro said.

Geoff attempted to kick Alejandro, but Alejandro dodged and grabbed Geoff's neck.

"Listen you pampered white druggie! I am attempting to let you off easy, but if you keep tempting me, you will be begging for mercy. You see I am a real man. The reason why Bridgette wanted me and not you." Alejandro hissed.

Geoff punched Alejandro in the face.

"Don't you talk about Bridgette like she's some slut!"

Alejandro grabbed Geoff, arm and flipped him. Geoff landed on the ground with a thud. He leaped on top of him and started to rapidly punch him. Geoff tried to get away, but Alejandro leg was wrapped around Geoff's right arm and leg.

Alejandro looked at Geoff, broken nose and bleed lips. A black eye was starting to form.

XXX

Twelve year old Alejandro sat nervously in his room. Jose burst open the door.

"What are you doing in my room?" Alejandro asked.

Jose punched him in the face and tossed him aside. He kicked Alejandro in the stomach.

"Where is it!" He said.

"Where is what?" Alejandro said.

"Don't play that innocent crap with me hermano! Where is my fucking phone." Jose started to punch him harder.

"Jose what the hell is wrong with you!" A female's voice said.

It was their older sister Maria. She ran and pushed Jose out of the way.

"Move out of the way Maria, I'm going to teach that little punk a lesson about stealing and lying!" Jose yelled. Maria glared at him.

"When mama and papa get home I'm telling them about this."

"Don't you dare." He hissed.

"Try me." Maria hissed.

Jose grumbled and left the room. Maria picked Alejandro up who was crying.

"Why does he pick on me?" Alejandro said crying.

"Because he's a jackass. Don't worry hermano I'll always protect you."

XXX

Alejandro glared at Geoff and leaped off him.

"Go chico before I change my mind.

XXX

Trent ran over to the noise. He saw a helicopter lying on the ground. In it was a man with his face half burned off. He was bleeding in several places.

"Oh my gosh." Trent said.

The man gasped.

"We couldn't stop it!" The man yelled.

Trent grabbed his shoulders to calm him down.

"Stop what?"

"The invasion."

 **Next Time: Team Gwen seeks to find Trent, while Team Geoff goes back to the city. Alejandro deal with his past, Bridgette suffers in her subconscious, Leshawna finds out who's her secret admirer, and Team Geoff is shocked what they find in the city.**

 **All of this and more next time in , Devils Don't Let you Say Goodbye Part 2**


	7. Devils Don't Let You Say Goodbye Part 2

Chapter Six

The smell of roses lingered in the air. Alejandro was still staring at Bridgette.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

"I'd rather stand." Bridgette said.

Her day had just gotten remarkably stranger. First the Devil's Mountain is attacked and now this.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"It's not what I want chica, but what you want." He said.

"So Bridgette what do you want?"

XXX

"It's a bad idea." Gwen said following Geoff who was going to the van.

Geoff shrugged and put some of Beth's luggage in. "Why was it a bad idea. You want to find Trent and I want to take Bridgette to get medical care, easy solution split up."

"It's not that simple. After what we witnessed why do you think we should split up?" Gwen asked.

Gwen and Geoff never really liked each other. Correction Gwen didn't like him. He was the cliche party guy, full of positive energy and she was the negative goth girl. He probably wouldn't even invite her to a party. Gwen knew Bridgette wanted her here, not him.

"Safety in numbers Geoff." She said.

He shrugged. "Me and DJ are going and anyone who wants to come with us is welcomed."

He looked to her. "You go find Trent, and make sure he's safe. I have to make sure my girlfriend lives." He said.

Geoff winced when he said girlfriend. He wasn't entirely sure what they were now that he knew she cheated on him. Of course he would give her a chance to speak but..he just wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. Gwen hugged him. It was unusual for her to shows any emotion, especially to Geoff, yet she hugged him anyway.

"Be safe Geoff. Bridgette would kill me if something happened to you."

Geoff hugged her back and smiled. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me." He said grinning.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You don't know any better." She said walking off.

Gwen blushed secretly. Maybe she didn't like his cheerful attitude, but she cared about him. He was her friend.

XXX

"Is there still no service?" Leshawna asked.

Cody nodded. "Yep."

"How will I update my blogs!" Sierra squealed.

Leshawna frowned. " Maybe you should worry about the fact we can't call 911."

Sierra blushed. "That too."

Leshawna reached into her purse and found a sheet of paper. "What's this?"

She pulled it out and saw the paper was written neatly in yellow ink.

"Another love note! What does it say?" Sierra squealed.

"Hold on girl, jeez you're more excited than I am." Leshawna said.

" _I have loved_

 _I have lost_

 _But nothing compares to the love for you my precious Leshawna_

 _You are my sun that lights up world"_

"That's all it said?" Cody asked.

Leshawna grinned. "No, but let's just say after that it got a little steamy." She said.

"That's so romantic." Sierra said.

She then frowned and turned to Cody. "How come you never write me steamy love poems?" She asked.

"Because we're not dating."

"What? I thought you liked me." Sierra said frowning.

Noah decided to step in. "Of course, because whenever a guy runs away from you and threatens to file a restraining order, that means they like you." Noah said sarcastically.

Leshawna and Cody laughed. Sierra frowned and looked like she was hurt.

"Well Codykins if you don't feel the same way, I'll leave." She said.

"Thank god." Noah said.

XXX

 _Thirteen year old Alejandro looked over the dead body of his sister. Tears streamed down his face. The funeral nice, a lot of people showed up. He wasn't sure if that should comfort him, but it only made his pain deepen._

 _His mother was at the back crying, his father was on the phone, business call._

" _Jackass. Doesn't even care about his own daughter." Alejandro muttered under his breath._

 _Then Alejandro felt a hard force grab the back of his neck. He made sure not to move, afraid he'd cause a scene._

" _Hello Jose, he said instantly identify the force."_

 _He looked at Jose and noticed he showed no sadness for what HE did. For the fact that he killed her sister. He glared at Jose._

" _How could you do this? She was family." He said._

" _Bitch had it coming? Now who's going to protect you._

XXX

"Earth to Alejandro!" Heather yelled snapping her fingers.

Alejandro instantly came back to reality. "What is it mi amor?" Alejandro said.

Heather growled. "I thought I told you not to call me that." She hissed.

"I know, but your yelling turns me on." He said.

"You know you really planned a wrong time to tell Geoff about me and Bridgette's hookup." Alejandro said sitting down.

Heather rolled my eyes. "I wanted to get revenge on that blond whore, and I saw an opportunity. At least she has something to look forward to when she wakes up." She said laughing.

Alejandro stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead and started to descend down to her neck. Heather moaned, as Alejandro started to give her a hickey. Alejandro came back up and whispered in her ear.

"Were you jealous?" He said.

Heather pushed him away angrily. She tried to pretend she didn't just let the enemy kiss her.

"Why would I be jealous? I have moved on to bigger and BETTER things. Emphasis on BIGGER and BETTER." Heather yelled.

Alejandro laughed. "You really had fun screwing around with Trent? That rockstar wannabe wish he had abs like mine."

Heather ignored his comment.

XXX

 _Heather and Trent laid in Heather's large bed. Trent laughed and turned to Heather._

" _Wow Heather, that was just, wow" He said._

 _Heather gave a pleased look. She was happy to know that she one upped Gwen. Gwen would never be able to sleep with her crush, because he belonged to Heather. Heather won, and Gwen losed. Heather would make sure to rub that in her face._

" _I'm so glad you told me the truth about Gwen. I can't believe she was just using me." Trent said, not realizing Heather played him._

" _I know Trent, sometimes people can be so cruel."_

XXX

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that goth girl and party dude are spitling up into teams. I don't know about you, but I'm going with goth girl to find Trent." HEather said.

Alejandro frowned. "Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked.

Heather griined. She loved the power she had over him.

"Even if I did, what would you do about it?" She laughed and walked away.

XXX

 _Fourteen year old Alejandro stared at the gun in his hand. He felt tears stream down his face. He looked up at his older brother Jose, who was tied up beaten and brusied._

" _How could you? How could you kill your own sister!" He yelled._

 _He aimed the gun at Jose._

" _An eye for an eye right?"_

 _Alejandro aimed the gun at Jose's forhead._

" _You don't have the balls." He said._

 _Click. "Mom and dad will never forgive you!" Jose said._

 _Alejandro smiled. "I smashed all the windows and set the alarm on and hid mom's jewlry and the computer. I'll tell the police that it was a robbery and that I was knocked uncious, while you were shot in the head." He laughed._

" _You psyhcotic bastard!" Jose yelled._

" _For Maria." Alejandro said._

 _BANG._

XXX

"What did I do?" Bridgette asked.

"Pardon?" Alejandro asked.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why am I here?" Bridgette asked.

Bridgette was known to be a cool and calm pacifist. Now Bridgettte was resisting the urge to choke Alejandro.

"You are here because I have something you want." Alejandro got off her bed and walked over to her.

"What could I possibly want from you?" She hissed.

"Forgivness."

Bridgeete laughed and sighed. "I don't need to forgive you, becuase in reality you did nothing wrong. Sure you took advatage of me, but in a way I took advatnatage of you. I was using you to piss of Geoff."

"I know. That's why you don't need to forgive me but forgive yourself."

Bridgette felt tears stream down her face. "I feel awful. I cheated on Geoff!" She sobbed.

"Chica we both know you had a good reason."

XXX

Bridgette gasped and sat up. A pain in her chest throobed she groanned and looked at it. She was shirteeles with cloth holding a bleeding wound in her chest.

"Holy crap." She said.

Somebody heard her and grabbed her. It was courtney.

"Bridgette, I'm so glad you woke up, you seem pale, is that normal. Are you comfortable? Are you hungry, thirtsy, are you feeling tired, maybe you shoul-"

"Courtney I'm fine." Bridgette said laughing.

Courtney nodded and turned to Geoff who was driving the van. "She's awake." Geoff turned to BRidgette and frowned.

"Hey Bridge." He said. It praticalyl said it with no emotion. Like he didn't care, what was wrong with him.

Courtney whispered in her ear. "Geoff found out about your 'act of adultuery'." She said.

Bridgette face fell. Geoff knew. He knew she cheated on him. Who told him? Only Courtney knew and she would never betray Bridgette. Unless…

"Who told him." Bridgette asked.

"Heather." Courtney said angrlily.

Bridgette sighed. She looked at the back. A snoring Justin, Beth, and Lindsay lied cuddled up. Right next to them an antisocial Noah was reading a book. In the front seat sat Geoff, Duncan, and DJ. Sleepingon the floor a couple inches from Bridgette was Eva. Eva.

Alejandro's words still ringed in her ears. _You need to forgive yourself._ Maybe she shouldn't just forgive herself for her and Alejandro, but maybe about Eva to.

XXX

" _You traitor!" Eva yeeld._

" _Eva I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

XXX

Bridgette snapped out of her daydream. "Hello Earth to Bridgette!" Courtney yelled snapping her fingers.

"Geez princess can you be any louder I don't think everyone in Wawanaka hears you." Duncan said laughing.

"Orge."

"Goody two shoes."

"Neanderthal."

"Pampered snob."

"You little-" Bridgette grabbed Courtney before she could attack Duncan.

"We're here. We're home." Bridgette said. She looked out the window and saw her home town. And it was a disaster. Some homes and building were collapsed, there were cars flipped over, burning buildings, and there seemed to be know people around. Not in the homes or in the street.

"What the hell?" Duncan said.

XXX

"Leshawna!" Cody said chasing after her.

Leshawna turned around to face the scrawny brunette. "What is it Cody?" She asked.

"That line from the poem you were reading. It was written by someone in the band."

Leshawna gasped. Someone of the Drama Brothers wrote her a song. She gasped, damn she hoped it was Justin.

"Was Justin. Damn I knew that sexy Hawiian devil could be romantic."

"Justin does have enough brain cells to write something that deep." Cody replied.

Leshawna nodded. Damnit.

"Wait a minute is it you? Cody listen, I just see you as a friend."

Cody laughed. "Know I'm saving myself for Gwen."

"White boy please, we all know Gwen would be screwing Trent right now if they weren't so shy to make a move. Wait a minute is Trent, oh my god Trent is in love with me! What will I tell Gwen? Of course I feel the brother out, but Gwen will be so hurt." Leshawna said sighing.

"It isn't Trent."

"Well if it isn't you, Justin, or Trent… no, not that racist white boy. It can't be him. That obnoxious little creep." She said.

"Glad we're on the same page, so how does it feel to find out your Secret Admirer is Harold."

 **Next Time: Team Gwen looks for Trent, but faces adversity. Alejandro's past distracts him. Courtney wonders where she and Duncan stand, Leshawna searches if Harold is really the one. Team Geoff searches for answers and makes an unlikely ally.**

 **Next time on Devils Don't Let you Say goodbye Part 3**


	8. Devils Don't Let You Say Goodbye Part 3

Chapter Seven

Duncan leaped out the van with a shotgun in his hand. Bridgette, Courtney, and DJ immediately panicked.

"What the hell is that for?" Courtney hissed.

"To shoot of whoever did this." He gestured to a destroyed Wawanakwa.

"Are you suggesting murder." Courtney said.

"Nope I suggesting protecting ourselves princess.

Bridgette got out of the van. Her pain in her stomach returned, and she collapsed on the ground. Luckily DJ was right there to help her up.

"Take it easy." He whispered.

He gently picked her up and turned to Duncan. "I think Courtney's right we don't know if we might have to use that on someone. And I don't think any of us are killers, not even you."

"You're right I'm not a killer, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect us." His eyes wandered to Courtney.

She blushed and turned away.

"I think Denis is right, we might need a, wait what is it called?" Lindsay dumbly said.

"A gun." Beth said.

"Yeah that's it." Lindsay beamed.

"Three votes for taking the gun, two votes for no." Duncan turned to you Noah.

"What about you genius?" He asked.

"I could care less, as long as I get to live to see the day, fine by me." Duncan grabbed Noah's shirt and pulled him up by his collar.

"So do I have your vote or not?" He hissed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Whatever, now can you let me go." He said in a monotone voice.

Duncan dropped him. "That's two votes for no and four votes for yes."

"I vote against it. Do any of us really have what it takes to pull the trigger..to… end someone's life?" DJ asked.

Everyone went silent.

"I say we take it." Eva said, breaking the silence.

"Five against three."

Owen gulped. "I mean I want us to stay safe, but I don't know if a gun is the way to go." He said.

Duncan sighed. "Do you guys realize what's going on? We are under attack, time for you to PUT ON YOUR BIG BOY PANTS AND TO ACT LIKE SOLDIERS!" Duncan yelled.

"But we aren't spiders! We are teens! Just ordinary kids!" Bridgette yelled.

She immediately regretted it as her wound got worse. Courtney sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I just want all of this to end." She said.

"Can Izzy hold the gun?" Izzy asked.

"No." They all said.

"Fine! I guess I'll vote with my boyfriend, and say no gun." She said.

"Justin and Geof are left." Noah said.

"I agree with Noah, I need to protect this body."

"Well that's six against five. Geoff could make it a tie." DJ said.

Courtney and DJ looked hopefully. Geoff didn't notice, his eyes were on Bridgette, filled with sadness.

"I say we take the gun." He said.

Bridgette gasped in shock, Bridgette knew under normal circumstances he wouldn't want a gun with them, but then again these weren't normal circumstances. Bridgette looked at him shocked.

"Geoff if we take this gun that means we might as well be promising that we are going to use it. Hurting people, that's what guns do! They hurt people!" Bridgette said slightly frustrated.

Geoff rolled his eyes. "You know a lot about hurting people don't you Bridge?" He said.

"I don't think they are talking about the gun." Noah said.

"Now's not the time for your remarks Noah."

Duncan pulled another hunting gun from the van and handed it to Geoff. "Let's go."

XXX

"Leshawna!" Gwen yelled and snapped her fingers.

Leshawna snapped out of her day dream. "I'm sorry girl did you say something." She said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. I was saying if you're ready."

She nodded.

"You've been distracted a lot Shawnie, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"I found out who's been sending me my love notes." She said.

"Who? Was it DJ? I have to admit he's cute, not Trent cute, but still…" Gwen said.

"It wasn't DJ."

"Geoff."

"No."

"Harold?" Gwen asked.

"How did you know?" Leshawna said gasping.

Gwen frowned. "I was just joking, are you serious Harold likes you?"

Leshawna sat back sighing. "According to Cody." She said.

"It doesn't make sense. The person who wrote those letters seems like a smooth and nice guy. Harold is dorky, obnoxious, and racist!" Leshawna yelled slightly frustrated.

Then Gwen laughed. "What so funny girl?" Leshawna asked.

"I'm just thinking of our last slumber party."

XXX

Five weeks Ago

Bridgette, Gwen, and Leshawna were sitting in Bridgette's room. Leshawna reached into the bowl of chip and grabbed a handful.

"So Bridge I believe you were telling me about you and Geoff." Leshawna said.

"Yeah our relationship is going great." Bridgette said laughing.

"After we graduate we're going to the same college. Correction I'm going to college, he's just moving in the same state so we can see each other." Bridgette said.

"Girl you need to tell that silly white boy to get his life in check. He can't just run around doing drugs and partying all day with his buds. If you two are serious about your relationship then the two of you need to get a serious plan." Leshawna said.

Bridgette sighed. "You're right."

Gwen was too busy on her phone to join in. "Hello Earth to Gwenivere!" Bridgette said.

"You know I hate it when you call me Gwenivere." Gwen said.

"Blame your mom for liking those King Arthur stories." Bridgette said.

"Who are you texting?" Leshawna asked.

Gwen blushed. "Trent."

Leshawna and Bridgette grinned. "Does that mean the two of you are back on?" Leshawna asked happily.

"No! He made it clear months ago he likes Heather, plus Sierra told me about the freaky things he and the bandmates do with his groupies." Gwen sighed.

"Although I have to admit, I miss him. Even when I didn't have feelings for him I miss just hanging with him."

"I don't blame you girl. That white boy is fine!" Leshawna said laughing.

"I know I picked Trent for fuck, in fuck kill marry." Bridgette said.

The other two frowned. "What?"

"You guys never played? It's when someone gives you three people and you pick if you would kill them, marry them, or have sex with them." Bridgette said.

"Sounds like a middle school game!" Gwen said laughing.

"Yeah it is." Bridge said giggling.

"Okay quick Duncan, Justin, Alejandro." Leshawna said.

"Kill Duncan, have sex with Justin, and have sex with…" Bridgette stopped.

Leshawna frowned. "I'm sorry girl I forgot that the two of you had an affair. Have you told Geoff yet?" She asked.

Bridgette shook her head.

"Harold, Justin, Geoff." Gwen said.

"Kill Geoff, sorry Bridgette. Marry Justin, and fuck Harold." Leshawna said.

"Did you just say you would fuck Harold?" Gwen said.

Leshawna gasped and covered her mouth. " I got the ordered confused, I meant-"

"No excuses. It's official you like Harold!" Bridgette said laughing

XXX

"Please do not remind me of that awful day." Leshawna said.

Gwen laughed. Out of the corner of their eye they saw Tyler and Cody running towards them.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Sierra's missing!" He said.

XXX

 _Bang._

"Alejandro!" Heather said.

 _Bang_

"Alejandro!" Heather yelled.

Alejandro jumped startled. Screams filled his ear. It was strange how Heather's scream sounded so much like Jose's. BANG.

"Sierra's gone, she vanished five hours ago and hasn't turned up."

"And I should worry about this because?" Alejandro said.

"Because, Gwen won't let us leave till we find my ex and that crazy girl." Heather said.

Alejandro noticed she said ex and was about to speak up when Heather stopped him.

"Don't." She said simply.

XXX

"Izzy loves an adventure!" Izzy said yelling with a large smile on her face.

"Izzy we could most likely die, how does this feel like a good time to you." Noah said complaining.

Eva punched his shoulder playfully, although it felt like a hammer hitting him. "Lighten up bookworm, let her have her fun."

Team E-Scope, or at least what Izzy called them was at the back of the line. In front was Geoff and Duncan, and not far behind them was Bridgette and DJ who were helping the first walk. Courtney stood by herself, seemingly not want to get annoyed by anyone.

"Do you guys hear that?" Owen said.

"What?" Noah said in a dull voice.

"It sounds like a car." Owen said.

"Everybody duck!" Duncan yelled.

A large van was seen pulling up, and in the passenger and backseat windows were people with guns, they began a rapid fire quickly.

Screaming was heard. Duncan quickly pushed Courtney into an alley, and started to fire back. One of his bullets managed to hit a shooter in the neck, a female's cry was heard. DJ, Eva, and Bridgette were gone, and Noah, Izzy, and Justin were chasing down a corner. Owen tried to run after his girlfriend.

"Owen no! The shooters are aiming that way!" Beth said inside Geoff's van.

Owen quickly leaped inside the van, the van quickly drove off, leaving the other behind.

"Did they just leave us!" Courtney yelled over the gunshots.

Duncan didn't respond he turned and fired at the shooters. Bang! One of the bullets hit the tires. Two of the three shooters were left, however one of them looked injured. Duncan's parents were cops so his aim was good, yet for some reason he was missing. Then Courtney noticed how dents and cracks were appearing in the side of the car and windows. He's literally tearing the car apart with bullets Courtney realized. Smart of him to do. Duncan continued firing till everyone in the van, even the driver was dead. Courtney looked at him and the dead bodies and threw up.

She witnessed murder! After she was done throwing up Duncan handed her the gun while he sat down and cursed. Courtney then noticed a circular red wound in his arm. He was shot.

XXX

"We left them!" Izzy yelled looking back.

"Keep running!" Noah said.

He, the crazy girl, and the eye candy were quickly running from the shootings.

"What about Eva and Owen?" Izzy asked.

"Forget about them." Noah yelled.

The three were running so hard that they could barely think or breathe. Every part of her body ached, except for Izzy she was used to pain and hurtful things.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked.

"Somewhere safe." Noah said.

The three stopped when they saw a large farm and a house behind it. A boy stepped out of the barn. He was short, about Cody's height, with a green sweater and beanie. He walked towards them like a wannabe gangster.

"Who is this kid?" Izzy asked.

"You wouldn't know him, he's homeschooled, I used to tutor him." Noah said.

As the boy got closer he smiled.

"Hello Noah how are you doing. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked.

"Because there's an invasion dumbass." Noah said.

"Oh right, my bad." He said laughing.

"Women do you mind going inside the house and fetching us some drinks?" He said.

Izzy frowned. "What did you say." The normally happy girl clenched her fist.

"Give me a minute." Noah said and pulled the two away.

"That guy is a sexist jackass." Izzy said.

"I know he was raised with no sense of the real world in a overly religious family. Everything he says will either be sexist, racist or homophobic." Noah said.

""He likes you and you're Indian." Justin pointed out.

"He likes me because we've known each other for a long time." He turned around.

"Let's go meet Ezekiel."

 **Where is Sierra? Good question which may or maynot be answered next chapter, but Trent will be in the next chapter.**

 **Next Time: Bridgette tries to make up with Eva, Beth and Geoff argue if they should go back for the others, Heather wonders if she really does have feelings for Trent, a member of Team Gwen is kidnapped and the team is forced to choose between who they must save Trent or the victim. Whose life matters more?**

 **Next Time In: How Deep is Your Love**


	9. Note

**To all of you who have been waiting I must say sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. I have came to a decision and I have decided that... the show will be rebooted. I was rereading it and I didn't necessarily like it. So stay tuned and expect and a new chapter one coming soon.**


End file.
